


Professor

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [57]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Arguing, Fights, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Fucking your professor the day before class starts really isn't a good idea but Pete'll make a way to make it work





	Professor

**Pete's POV**

Going to a gay club, getting smashed and hooking up with a hot guy the day before I started college was not a smart idea. Now I'm sitting in the back of my lecture hall at 9am with a spiltting headache and a pain in my ass, hating my life. My best friend Andy's right next to me but he's not going to give any sympathy except for telling me he told me so. I'm resigned to having to just drink a bunch of coffee and hoping I can get through the day as a mildly functional human.

A few minutes after the lecture is supposed to start the lecturer walks in and starts setting up his things. I don't really pay attention until he turns around to face the crowd then I gasp and sit up straight staring at him. I thought this only happened in stupid soap operas but here I am sitting in a lecture run by the guy I fucked last night.

The guy looks different now that I'm not drunk and it's not 1am but it's definitely him so I have no idea what to do with myself. I could just pretend I have no idea who he is or I could change courses or I could go up after class and talk to him about it. I've never been a very shy passive person so it's not a hard choice to decide to go up after class.

Andy noticed me acting weird so while the guy sets up his power point I whisper to him about what happened. When I tell Andy I fucked our college professor he breaks down into giggles which gets us dirty looks from everyone around us. It takes him a few seconds to be able to stop then he just shakes his head "That slutty ass of yours never fails to get you in trouble" "Shut up, I had no idea who he was" "Yeah but I'm not at all surprised, honestly I'm just surprised it's the first time it's happened"

I smack Andy's arm but can't really argue since it's true so I just look back at the front as the professor starts talking. He tells the hall his names Professor Stump and that he'll be teaching their freshman literature course this year. His voice is gorgeous and deep which brings back memories from last night of me in his lap while he talked dirty in my ear. Even while he's just talking through the reading list for the year I can't help but get a little turned on.

Most of the lecture for the day is just running through the course for the year and going over the relevant information. That's lucky because I'm still hungover and having trouble focusing so if we had actual work to do I'd probably fail it.

By the time the lectures finished my hangovers gotten better and I've managed to focus on the professors voice not just his body. Focusing on the class while he's teaching it is going to be a challenge since he's gorgeous and his voice sounds like sex.

When the class finishes I hang around at the back of the hall with Andy and watch the professor. Obviously lots of the girls in the class agree with me about how gorgeous he is because they all flock to the front to talk to him. He does his job and tells them he looks forward to teaching and gives them his email if they have any questions so they'll leave.

Once they're all gone the professor looks relieved so I wave Andy off and go up to him. I stand behind the man until he sighs and turns around. He looks like he's about to tell me to leave him alone but then he sees who I am and gasps, dropping the book he's holding. I quickly lean over to pick it up and hand it back to him as he stares at me in horror.

We stand in silence until he steps forward and runs a hand through his hair "Pete what the fuck are you doing here?" "You remember my name?" "Of course I remember your name, do you remember mine?"

I try frantically to remember his first name but I can't so I just give him an awkward look until the older man sighs "It's Patrick if you care" "Of course I care" "You don't remember my name and you bailed on me this morning so I don't think you do" "I-" "You know what, it doesn't even matter, why are you here?" "This is my class" "I fucked a student?" "Well technically I wasn't your student last night" "That doesn't change anything"

Patrick looks really freaked out so I put a hand on his arm to try to calm him down but he pushes my hand away and sighs "Look we can't do this now or here, meet me in my office at 12, room 103 in the english department" "Why can't we do this now?" "Because we're in public, you probably have another class on right now and I need time to collect my thoughts" "What's there to collect?" "I fucked a student Pete, you might fuck your teachers all the time so maybe it's not a big deal to you but it is to me. We aren't doing this right now so come back at 12 and we can fight in private"

Patrick quickly collects his stuff so I sigh and pull my backpack further onto my shoulder "I do have another class so I guess I should go but I don't fuck teachers for fun and I had no idea who you were. Sorry if you think I'm such a shitty person or think I'm just a dumb slut who does this all the time"

I walk off quickly and find Andy waiting for me outside. We have a math lecture next so we speed walk across campus while I tell Andy the basics of me and Patrick's conversation. He agrees with Patrick that fucking a student is a huge deal but he knows when I want something rules don't matter. From what I remember Patrick was a really nice, funny guy and we got along super well, plus the sex was amazing. I don't want to have to give him up just because it's slightly illegal.

For most of the math lecture I don't pay attention which isn't anything different from high school. Andy carried me through 4 years of high school math so he'll probably end up doing the same thing all through college.

When the lecture finishes its just past 12 so I tell Andy where I'm going then sprint across campus. It takes me some time to get there and find Patrick's office so by the time I knock on his door I'm more than 15 minutes late.

Patrick doesn't look amused when he opens the door and sees me but he lets me in then locks the door behind me. We stand facing each other in silence until Patrick sighs and perches on the edge of his desk.

"Hey Pete, you're late" "Yeah I know, my lecture went late then I couldn't find your office" "And here I was thinking you'd stood me up" "You know I would never, you don't ever have to doubt me baby"

That makes Patrick smile but as soon as we make eye contact the smile drops off his face and he sighs again "This isn't appropriate" "What isn't?" "This flirting" "I'm not flirting, if I was flirting you'd definitely know" "I remember you were good at it last night" "I'm glad you remember but that was when I was drunk, trust me I'm so much better sober"

Patrick doesn't seem too uncomfortable so I step forward and put a hand on his shoulder and rub it gently. His shoulder tenses up when I touch it but then relaxes as I continue rubbing it. From last night I remember Patrick loved being touched so I just want to try to make him more comfortable and enjoy this more.

I massage his shoulder for a minute then sit down on the desk next to Patrick so our sides are pressed together. It sends a warm tingle through me and when Patrick doesn't pull away it makes me feel even better.

"What do you want to talk about baby?" "You can't do the pet names Pete, calling each other by first names is bad enough" "You didn't seem to mind it last night" "Last night we were both drunk and you weren't my student" "And if I wasn't your student?" "Then I'd probably still be into you"

Patrick seems super ashamed about that so I quickly try to move on and keep things in a place that won't make Patrick throw me out and never speak to me again. "How old are you? I thought you were the same age as me but you must be a lot older" "I'm 27 so not too old, I started teaching last year after I got my PhD" "I'm only 19" "I thought you were more like 23 or 24" "And I thought you were 20 or 21"

We both give each other awkward smiles and Patrick slowly slides a hand up to put it on my knee. Every single little touch from him makes me feel so warm and happy and I know I'm already getting stupid for him. I've always been a hopeless romantic and this is nothing different. Falling in love with the wrong people seems to be my specialty and this follows the trend.

"Look I know I'm older and stuff but I don't do this much so if this isn't weird can I ask how you felt about last night?" "I loved it" "That's all you have to say?" "What else do you want?" "I dunno, I just want to know what it was like for you" "It was amazing, you were amazing and time with you was amazing and it was all just amazing, that's all I can say" "I'm glad" "You have anything else to ask?" "Why did you leave?" "What?" "Why did you leave? I woke up alone, naked and hungover and I felt like an idiot, why'd you run off?"

Patrick's getting pretty worked up so I risk everything in order to put an arm around Patrick's shoulders. For a second it seems like Patrick's going to push me away but then he just sinks into my arms sadly. I could happily hold him all day and I wish there was something we could do to be together that was less illegal.

"Why did you leave me? Did you leave right after I fell asleep? Was it really so bad you couldn't even face me in the morning?" "Patrick no, I had class so I had to leave and I didn't want to wake you up. I had no idea you had to wake up to go to the same class I was going to. I left at 8 but I kissed you before I went and I left my phone number in the pocket of your jeans because I wanted you to call me"

Patrick stares at me for a long time then sighs "I never looked" "You should, as soon as you get home you should look in the back left pocket of your jeans and see what you find"

For a minute Patrick looks ecstatic and sinks into my arm around him but then he must remember who we are and pulls back. "Look Pete I'm sorry we can't do this. Thank you for giving me your number and giving me a good night last night but you're my student and it's still wrong" "Then why were you so happy about it?" "Because I care about you, I really liked you last night and I wanted to have something with you" "We can still have something" "No we can't, it's wrong" "It's not wrong" "First of all I'm your teacher and that's such an abuse of power and even if I wasn't I'm too old for you" "It's only 8 years, I've done worse" "I... Wait what? Who's the older guy you've been with?" "I slept with a 35 year old once because he offered to publish me. I was only 16 so I was young and stupid and I've gotten better since then"

Patrick groans loudly and pulls me closer "Excuse my language but you're a fucking idiot" "I know I know, I was a dumb naive kid and I'm trying to do better" "I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that guy did" "No you didn't, you slept with me while we were both drunk and we both really wanted it. Now that you know you're my teacher and a lot older than me you don't want me and that shows you're a good, moral guy" "Thank you Pete, doesn't stop my feelings for you though" "Having feelings for someone isn't a crime, nothing that goes on in your own head is a crime, what matters is what thoughts you act on"

I was actually pretty proud of that statement because it's something I've thought about a lot. I've had feelings for so many inappropriate people and I've really struggled with it a lot. I've liked my friends, my friends girlfriends, my friends exes, my parents friends, my teachers and one time even my own cousin and it's really weird. Eventually I came to the conclusion that none of these thoughts are wrong because you can't help your own thoughts and feelings. I've never acted on any of those feelings so that's the most important thing and that's what makes me a decent person.

I hope Patrick understands that, both for his own peace of mind and because I don't want him judging me. I know at this point there's not much chance of us having something but if we do I don't want him to end up hating me. My mind can be pretty fucked up in many ways and I don't want that to scare him away. I know Patrick won't understand it and I'd never make him deal with all my shit but it'd be nice to know he's understanding.

For a long time me and Patrick sit in silence then I sigh "I should go" "Stay a little" "Why? It just hurts to be around you when I know I can never have you" "You might be able to have me but only once you've graduated" "You know that's silly Patrick, you're not going to wait around for a child for that long. You're hot and an amazing guy so you'll find someone else who's less illegal. I can't let you wait around for me, you deserve happiness" "I want happiness with you, I know I can't have it but I really want it. All of last night I was thinking about how badly I wanted more time with you and it broke me in the morning when you were gone. I know it's stupid but I care about you even though I shouldn't"

I sigh and slips my hand into Patrick's because everything he said was so true. There wasn't a single part of it that I don't agree with and feel myself so it just sucks that this happened.

We sit together in silence for a long time until Patrick puts a hand on my cheek. I look over at him and don't move away as Patrick closes the gap and presses his lips to mine. It's a short innocent kiss but it leaves me desperate for more and now I remember all the reasons I was crazy about him. I couldn't care less that he's my teacher and so much older than me, he's a perfect guy.

"Patrick I want to try this" "No Pete" "Please, I don't want to have to say goodbye to you" "I... I don't want that either". Patrick looks so upset about the idea of us not being together so I reach other to grab both his hands. "Patrick we can do this, I'm only taking your class for a semester then I won't be your student anymore" "You'll still be a student at the place I work, it's still wrong" "I'll drop out"

Patrick's mouth falls open and he immediately shakes his head "No Pete, no fucking way" "I will, I hate school so I'll drop out and do music or some shit" "No, you need a degree" "I'm studying fucking law Patrick, I hate it, I want to do music or writing or something, not this pretentious bullshit" "I won't let you drop out for me, we don't even know if this relationship would work out. If you drop out for me and we only last a couple of months you'll have wasted your life" "I'll probably end up dropping out anyway, if I find a good band or someone to publish me I'll leave"

It's obvious Patrick doesn't like that but he holds my hands tight and sighs "We can text and be friends this semester, nothing more. Once you're not in my class anymore we can maybe talk about a relationship" "And if I drop out?" "If you drop out we can also talk about a relationship. Make sure that choice isn't just for me though, do it for yourself and I should just be an after thought"

I want to tell him that he's far from just an after thought to me but I know what he means. I'm really sad we can't have anything together for a while but I know it's the right thing to do. It sucks but also makes me like Patrick more because he's so moral and cares about me so much. He's not willing to ruin either of our lives over this and it's something I'll definitely grow to like. I haven't dated many people older than me so it'd definitely be a change to be with someone mature. Dating someone who's kind and caring and puts me first is a big change from the selfish teenagers I'm used to.

It's been a while so I give Patrick one more gentle kiss then stand up to leave. Patrick let's me get as far as the door before calling out my name and running over. "Pete wait a second" "I'll wait" "I need one more kiss, our last kiss for a while" "So you really mean nothing more than a friendship? Not even just the occasional kiss?" "No, nothing romantic or physical or sexual, I can't stop your flirting and being naughty over text but we can only be friends" "I can live with that, last night was amazing enough to provide me jerk of fantasies for months"

Patrick chuckles softly then cups my face in his hands and pulls me I for a kiss. This time it's rougher and dirtier and much more passionate than the last two. Patrick presses me against his office door and wraps an arm around my waist while his other hand still cups my cheek. This is a lot more like last night and I love it, the day when I can freely have as much of this as I want will be the best.

We make out for almost 5 minutes before Patrick pulls away and laughs "I'll miss this so much" "Me too, I can't wait until we can properly be together" "You sure you want to wait for me? You aren't going to find some cute 18 year old and ditch me?" "No way, I've had enough cute 18 year olds to last me a life time, I want a cute 27 year old"

Patrick cups my face with both hands again and kisses me on the forehead then smiles "Get out of here silly, I'll text you tonight" "I'll be waiting eagerly" "You better be"

We stare at each other for a second then I hug Patrick tight before leaving. Andy's waiting for me in our favourite vegan cafe down the block and I'm so ready to talk about this. I know Andy won't tell anyone about this and he gives amazing advice so I really need his voice of reason right now. I'm confident we did the right thing but I really just need to talk about it all and figure out what to do. No matter what happens I really want to have a chance with Patrick in the future and I'm confident one day it'll happen.


End file.
